Deidara's nut
by sassukeuchiha
Summary: Deidara and Sasori are out on the road! Deidara is lonely :/ WArnign: NSFW my man


Deidara closed his hand and opened it letting a delicate looking clay bird fly out of into to the sky. In a split second the little bird had exploded leaving only some smoldering remains behind. Sasori let out an audible sigh as Deidara beamed.

"My man Sasori, this is REAL art." Deidara nudged the other boys shoulder playfully. "Real art is an explosion." Deidara let a little spider come crawling out of one of his hands. The two watched it playfully climb on top to the top of a tree and explode.

"Like you would know the definition of REAL art." Murmured Sasori a little annoyed. He was used to the younger ones ramblings at this point and put up with it as long as the two were on schedule. Deidara let off some more explosions. Sasori couldn't help but crack a smile, Deidara was having a lot of fun.

"LOOK AT THIS!" yelled deidara as he let off a another explosive bird into the air. This time when it exploded a shower of red and blues and yellows rained down upon the two Akatsuki members. Sasori let out a little bit of a laugh but quickly turned stern again.

"Deidara you can't just go around using up all of your Chakra like that. What happens if you fatigue yourself."

"We can just find a place to rest up. It is getting a bit late out Sasori my man.."

"I would have liked to get a bit farther today. You KNOW how much I hate having to-" He was cut of by Deidara who finished his sentence.

"I've heard it a million times you hate having to wait." Deidara stopped and looked around before walking off the path into a clearing in the forest. "Here would be a nice place to stop for the night, there's plenty of space and there's a stream not to far from here."

"... I guess this works for the night..." Sasori sighed and climbed out of his puppet revealing his red hair and pale face. Deidara looked up and smiled at the sight of the man behind the puppet or the puppet behind the puppet more or less. Deidara came up from behind Sasori and patted him on the head.

"Sasori my man its nice to finally see you!" Deidara smiled a but before going back to setting up their camp site for the night.

"Get to work I hate having to wait." Sasori fixed his hair and began to help Deidara collect wood for the fire. Soon enough they had a fire going and they cooked their meal and ate it as the sun went down. "You should be getting to sleep.." The red head shot a glance over at the blond. The blond shot up and smiled a bit.

"I'm just going to go over and clean my self up at the stream." Deidara stood up and made his way over to the little spring flowing a few feet away from the camp site. He quickly found a spot far enough away so they he couldn't be heard by Sasori who was now begging to go to sleep.

" _Good, now I can finally have some alone time._ " thought Deidara to himself as he sat himself down and began to massage himself in a very inappropriate manner. His hands, which both had mouths on the palms began to make his member become stiff. Deidara proceeded to unzip his pants to relieve some of the pressure building up down there.

The young blond took his right hand and started to lick up and down his own shaft causing him to moan softly. He pushed his hair out of his face and continued. His cock began to spew small amounts of a hot, sticky, warm liquid. He took the mouth adorned to his hand and began to insert his member.

Deidara began to think about his partner, Sasori. His soft red hair, his supple pale skin and his piercing black eyes. The young blond shinobi became harder and more heated with the thought of Sasori.. His man.

Deidara's moans were audible now as he used his hand to lick around his shaft and suck himself. He fantasized about Sasori touching him where he touched himself. He imagined Sasoris mouth encompassing his dick and looking back up at him as he pleasured him.

"Sa .. Sasor .. Sarori.." The puppets name slipped though Deidara's moaning mouth. "Ahh hh ahh" Deidara was reaching his limit as visions of all the dirty, kinky stuff Sasori could do to him flooded his mind.

"Did I hear someone say my name?" Sasori stood up and walked over to where Deidara unknowing of what the blond was doing. He saw a figure in the shadows moving a bit. Slowly Sasori approached.

"hhhnnn..hha aa." Deidara couldn't help but let out another moan.

"What the fuck." Sasori was now standing over Deidara with a shocked look on his face.

"What are you doing?" the redhead asked very concerned.

"Uhh well um Sasori my man.." Deidara trailed off as Sasori sat down next to the boy with multiple mouths. Deidara still hasn't nutted. Sasori began to reach down for the blond ones cock.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP DEIDARA WHY ARE YOU BEHIND A ROCK WITH YOUR DICK OUT A SLEEP I HATE FUCKING WAITING AND I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR HOURS NOW!" Sasori was flipping his shit.

"Well, Sasori my man you see-" Deidara was cut off by Sasori. Sasori slapped Deidara and walked away.

"Get ready to go, I'd hate to leave them waitin." Sasori chuckled and got back into hsi puppet.

Deidara never got to nut.


End file.
